The present invention relates to a wind power installation for generating electrical energy, with at least two components which respectively have sensors and actuators and comprise a control unit. At present, known wind power installations have a central automation system. This system has a central control system which controls the wind power installation via special hardware components, such as for example SPS and bus connections. In this connection, specific functions and specially adapted software are used which make use of a manufacturer-specific functional scope. It is therefore not possible to replace individual pieces of equipment easily in the wind power installation. An alteration to one component necessitates complex alterations to the control system.
The object of the invention is to provide a wind power installation, in the control system of which no, or only small, adaptations are required when replacing individual parts of the wind power installation.